


Throne

by HentaiCactus



Series: Queen of Nothing [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Traumatized Carmilla (Castlevania), F/M, Hector (Castlevania) Is a Sick Bastard, Not porn, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, This Is Some Fucked Up Shit Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: After allowing his creatures to rape her, Hector comforts Carmilla.
Relationships: Carmilla/Hector (Castlevania), Carmilla/Night Creatures (Castlevania)
Series: Queen of Nothing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792375
Kudos: 9
Collections: HentaiCactus's Fics Written With No Wordcount Restriction





	Throne

He watches as his creatures violate her, one after another. At first he is horrified and thinks of stopping them, but for some reason he doesn't. As he continues to watch the spectacle before him he slowly realizes that some part of him feels vindicated by this turn of events. Some part of him believes that she deserves this for what she's done to him.

 _If she really wanted to get free, she could kill the Night Creatures easily enough. But she doesn't want to diminish her army_.

The vampire's eyes are blank and glassy, her mind elsewhere as her body endures the shameful defilement.

The last creature of the small pack finishes, and the first moves over her prone form once more, the others lining up behind him for another round. The Forgemaster watches his creatures taking their animalistic pleasure from their vampire mistress.

Hector dimly recalls that he has made no female Night Creatures, although it would be possible for them to breed with each other if he did. Carmilla is the only female of any species that these creatures have met in their shorts lives, and now that they've made her their mate, she is truly the queen of their pack. He's found nothing about the situation arousing until now, but that thought is the one that succeeds in getting him hard.

As soon as he realizes where this train of thought has taken him, he is flooded with shame and his cock goes limp.

The creatures are satisfied after their second round of mating with their queen and lie down to rest. Only once they are finished with her does the light return to Carmilla's eyes. She desperately gathers the torn scraps of her clothing around her desecrated body. They don't cover much. She avoids looking at the dripping mess between her thighs.

Hector drops to his knees and beckons to the pitiful wreck of a vampire, who doesn't look like a queen of anything at this moment.

"Come here," he calls, his voice tender and tremulous.

He seems like the least threatening being in the room right now and somehow in her desperate need for comfort she forgets that he is the one who controls the creatures, that he is the one who sicced them on her in the first place, that he is the one who watched so callously as they laid her bare and violated her, that he could have stopped them at any time if he'd wished.

She crawls to him, leaving a sticky trail of fluid on the stone floor behind her. He holds her close, the queen of nothing, his lap as her throne.

He will comfort and care for her, as if she were one of his beloved pets. And then new creatures will be born to break her down again.


End file.
